villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Russ Cargill
Russ Cargill is the main antagonist of The Simpsons Movie. He was the head of the EPA (Environmental Protection Agency), and also the commander of the Dome operation. He was voiced by Albert Brooks (credited as "A. Brooks"). Character At first, Russell appears as a very professional but still Sinster figure, keeping the idea of continuing his job and finishing it. However, after the Simpsons escape the dome, Cargill goes mad with power and forgets about his job and orders, only focusing on destroying Springfield and capturing the family. Role in the movie Russ first appears taking the mutant squirrel from the lake Homer polluted to President Schwarzenegger, who randomly chooses one of the options Cargill offers him. The chosen proceedure was to encase Springfield in a huge glass dome (refered to as "Trappuccino" by the citizens) to contain the high pollution levels, obviously enraging the citizens, who decide to find Homer and his family and kill them. They escape through a hole in the ground and run to Alaska, but Cargill discovers their escape and becomes mad with power, vowing to trap them inside again. His next scene shows him tricking the President into choosing "Operation: Soaring Eagle", which involves killng everyone in Springfield and creating a "New Grand Canyon" (advertised by Tom Hanks). After Marge watches the advertisement in the television, she tries to get Homer to come with her and the kids, but Homer's selfishness makes her go alone with Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. But after he watches a message she recorded over her marriage tape, Homer has a change of heart and goes after her. Meanwhile, the CIA tracks Marge's location through her cellphone, revealing her location to Cargill, who traps them inside the dome again. Homer reaches Springfield in the exact same time the bomb is being activated. He does enter the city, but knocks the bomb inside in the process (as well as accidentally cutting the bomb's remaining countdown in half) , much to the city's anger. However, he gets a motorcycle and, with the help of Bart, throws the bomb through the dome's "ceiling," which explodes and destroys the dome, saving Springfield while Homer lands in Springfield Gorge. Cargill refusing to admit defeat, then appears and aims a shotgun at Homer and Bart, but just when he's about to fire, Maggie throws a boulder on his head from behind, instantly knocking Cargill unconscious. He is presumably arrested after the events of the movie and is now held in Springfield Penitentiary for Crime's against Humanity. Other appearances Russ briefly appears in the opening sequence of the episode of season 19 called He Loves To Fly And He D'ohs, his only appearance outside the movie so far. He was also seen in The Simpsons Comics on The Death of Comic Book Guy Part 2, giving President Arnold Schwarzenegger the news that people wont be insulted on the internet anymore. The president then says that he thought that he had fired him and does so after he's finished telling him. Later in the same comic, he is seen working for Mayor Quimby and telling him about the fight between the nerds and geeks. This appearnce is Non-Canon. Gallery RussCargill.png Russ_Cargill2.png char_23696.jpg|"Russ Cargill head of the EPA!" simpsons.jpg|Cargill recovers the dozen eyed squirrel mutated from the lake simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-3072.jpg|"President Schwarzenegger, the pollution in Springfield has reached crisis levels. simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-3118.jpg|"You know, sir, when you made me head to the EPA, you were applauded for appointing one of the most successful men of the America to the least successful agency in government. And why did I take the job?" simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-3149.jpg|"'Cause I'm a rich man, and wanted to give something back. Not the money, but something. So here's our chance to kick some ass for Mother Earth!" The_Simpsons_Movie_65.JPG|"And that's why I've narrowed your choices down to five unthinkable options." The_Simpsons_Movie_73.JPG russ-cargill.jpg|"Springfield has become the most polluted city on Earth. Therefore the government has decided to seal you in this dome. Believe me it's the last thing we wanted to do. I do own the company that makes the dome, but that's beside the point." simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-3513.jpg|"No, rats can't be trapped this easily. You're trapped more like...carrots." The_Simpsons_Movie_97.JPG|Cargill ranting about his soldiers cargill power.jpg The_Simpsons_Movie_98.JPG|"Of course I've gone mad with power!" Ever tried going mad without power.jpg|"Ever tried going mad without power? It's boring! No one listens to you!" The_Simpsons_Movie_150.JPG|"You know, Mr. President. Knowing things is overrated. It takes real leadership to pick something you're clueless about." Destroy Springfield.jpg|which, unfortunately is to destroy Springfield Cargill captures Marge, Bart, Lisa & Maggie.jpg|Cargill captures Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie The_Simpsons_Movie_262.JPG|Cargill in a final showdown with Bart & Homer. RUSS.jpg cargill.jpg|Cargill prepares to shoot The_Simpsons_Movie_264.jpg|Russ Cargill's defeat: having a boulder dropped on his head by Maggie. Trivia *When Cargill meets Homer and Bart at the gorge, his clothes are completely worn out and tattered, but it's never explained how his clothes stayed that way. It may be possible, however, that he could be standing near the dome when it exploded. *Russ Cargill aiming him double-barreled shotgun at Homer Simpson contains a stock footage of Mr. Burns aiming his Double-barreled pump action shotgun at Comic Book Guy is from Treehouse of Horror XVI. *Russ Cargill has a double-barreled shotgun appears to be a break action, straight grip stock, one trigger inside a trigger guard, no opening lever, a front sight on top between the two barrels, and has two hammers. * Although Homer's boss Mr. Burns is the main antagonist of the series, Cargill is the role of the main antagonist of the film because he had bigger plans than anyone else. Plus Burns wasn't very evil in the movie. Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Bosses Category:Business Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Gunmen Category:Gaolers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Big Bads Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Embezzlers